Corazón
by Chia Moon
Summary: Tras salir herida, Sarada suelta unas palabras que obviamente, el rubio Uzumaki no está dispuesto a aceptar


Premio por escuchar el audio hasta el final para _SaKuRiMo0n_

* * *

Datos del fic:

**Título:** Corazón.

**Pareja**: Boruto x Sarada. Borusara.

**Advertencias**: Lemon.

**Estado**: completo.

**Disclaimer:** Boruto no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo autor.

* * *

**Corazón**

**.**

Sarada arrugó la nariz y apretó los labios para reprimir un gemido de dolor, a la par que él levantaba sus ojos azules, severos, hacia ella. Su boca estaba sobre la palma de su mano y su lengua, surcaba el camino de una dolorosa herida, aunque no peligrosa.

—B-Boruto… para… —suplicó—. Me haces daño.

Boruto se detuvo, sin dejar de mirarla, levantándose lentamente. Su lengua surcó sus labios de una forma lenta, excitante.

—¿Duele? —cuestionó gutural—. ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que habría sido si no te hubiera apartado?

Sarada suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Amaba a Boruto. Hasta el punto en que su corazón muchas veces parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho. Y tampoco era inmune a sus encantos y lo peor de todo, es que cuando se enfadaba tenía un no sé qué, que la excitaba y enfadaba a la vez.

Podía comprender su preocupación, ella misma estaría enfadada de haber sido él. El problema era que Boruto a veces no reconocía sus errores. Especialmente, cuando ella estaba en peligro.

—¿Sabes que ha sido culpa tuya? —cuestionó esperando que meditara—. Y sólo es un corte, no voy a morirme por esto —espetó—. Y de hacerlo, no tiene tanta importancia. No es…

—No sigas —ordenó él cortándola.

—… el fin del mundo.

Boruto soltó un taco, aferrándola de la mandíbula con los dedos de una sola mano. Había crecido hasta ese punto. Hasta el punto en que su espalda era tan amplia que le costaba abrazarlo. El punto en el que tenía que mirar hacia arriba para poder mirarle a los ojos. El punto en que sólo una de sus manos era capaz de abarcar ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Y también, había madurado en cómo ver el mundo y qué apreciar. Y lo apreciaba, pero había cosas que no podía compartir.

—No digas eso, Sarada. Para mucha gente, el que murieras, sería como si el mundo terminara. Les arrancarías un pedazo de corazón.

Se dio un golpe en el pecho para resaltarlo.

—El mío te lo llevarías entero.

Sarada podía sentir cómo el suyo propio saltaba, pero la amargura detrás de esas palabras continuaba ahí.

—Sólo lo dices porque mi madre te pidió que me cuidaras. Porque soy la última Uchiha. Eso es lo que siempre les ha importado a todos. Perpetuar una línea de sangre.

Boruto se inclinó hacia ella, superándola con su altura y sus ojos se encontraron. Su boca se abrió levemente y la punta de su lengua acarició sus labios hasta que cedió a su beso, intenso, marcado.

—Entonces, estaré encantado de contaminar esa sangre —sonrió, malicioso—. Porque los Uzumaki también son fuertes en sangre y encima, los Hyûga.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó al sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros, tirando del top rojizo—. ¡Es-...!

Su boca volvió a cubrir la suya y su cuerpo la presionó más contra el suelo. Sus senos se aplastaron contra él y sus caderas buscaron el hueco perfecto entre ambas.

Dejando pequeños mordiscos sobre sus labios, la miró.

—¿Realmente quieres que espere?

Sarada no pudo evitar, oscilando su cuerpo hacia él. Era ridículo la capacidad que tenía para doblegarla en esos casos. Sólo sus dedos por su cuello eran capaces de encenderla y sabía que, en el momento en que le abrió la cremallera y metió uno de sus senos en su boca, estaba perdida.

Aferró con sus manos la ropa en su espalda, tirando de ella en cada movimiento, maldiciendo la poca compostura de su cuerpo ante sus movimientos. No podía excitarse tanto y, aún así, no quería que su boca se apartara de ella, porque, cuando lo hizo, gimió ante su falta.

Boruto sólo se apartó un momento para quitarse la chaqueta y la camiseta a la vez y sus dedos volvieron a desear tocarle más. Su mano temblorosa se movía por encima de su torso fibroso. Subió hasta su cuello, apretando con firmeza los músculos para acercarlo a ella.

Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, impacientes, necesitadas, como si necesitaran a la otra para sobrevivir. Sus manos viajaron por la espalda masculina, acariciando la suave piel y marcando las cicatrices bajo sus yemas.

Boruto gimió cuando bajó más abajo, acariciando sus nalgas.

—Sarada —nombró átono. Ella metió la mano por debajo del pantalón, arqueando su cuerpo contra él, notando la erección contra su ingle.

—Tú lo has empezado —recordó mirándole a los ojos de cachorro.

—Pensaba detenerme hasta que se te olvidaran esas tonterías.

—¿Así como estas? —curioseó apretando una nalga con los dedos, logrando un ronco gemido como respuesta.

Boruto clavó la mirada en ella. Una tosca sonrisa cruzó su rostro, tirando de ella bruscamente hasta que, sus pantalones cedieron.

Su boca se resbaló por su piel, bajando por su cuello en lentos besos hasta la cadera. Sarada se arqueó como respuesta, costándole mantener el control de su mente. Observándole mientras la desnudaba de una pierna y, piel que exponía, piel que besaba, tomándose su tiempo.

—Boruto —nombró impaciente.

Metió sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos y el ladeó la cabeza para besarle la palma, llevando la mano libre hasta sus pantalones.

A continuación, tiró de ella, sentándola sobre él. Sarada nunca se lo había dicho, jamás escaparía de su boca algo así, pero disfrutaba esa postura. Le encantaba estar sobre él, mecerse encima, como si lo cabalgara, con sus cuerpos pegados y sus manos rodeándola hasta el punto en que alcanzar el clímax para ella siempre era brutal en comparación.

Pero Boruto lo sabía. Por alguna condenada razón ese Uzumaki sabía que lo amaba. Sabía qué le gustaba y qué no. Y adoraba torturarla. Penetrarla, moverse contra su cuerpo, dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, que le clavara las uñas en los hombros hasta gritar su nombre.

Y esa vez no fue diferente, excepto en la última cosa.

Cuando él se corrió en ella, llenándola hasta lo más hondo, su voz se rompió en un juramento de amor que para siempre vibraría en su mente.

Y ella sonrió, sabiendo que, por eso, nunca podría ser ella quien se quitara la vida.

**Fin**

**Abril 2019**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
